


Troy Ounce

by Snapdragonia



Series: Double Clutch [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collars, Comeplay, D/s undertones, M/M, Pain Kink, Piercings, Public Sex, super romo taohun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's ears were burning hot, making him want to rub at them but he couldn’t, not with the pairs of hoops pinched into them, dripping with delicate chains.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about getting real ones?” Sehun watched, frantic realization dawning bright in his chest as Yixing’s mouth curved into a smile. “You could match with us, if you wanted.” </p><p>-</p><p>basically sehun gets his ears pierced to match with exo-m, jongdae gets the ride of his life and sehun receives more love in the form of gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy Ounce

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: ear piercing, collars, comeplay, pain kink, sex in the backseat of a moving car, this series features a handful of shitty boys playing at a D/s dynamic- it's not a good example of a healthy way to build a poly relationship or group dynamic.
> 
> really though jesse fixed like ten thousand tense issues she deserves a trophy or twelve

Sehun fell into a routine easily with Minseok over the next week, trailing him quietly into the bathroom for showers when the timing allowed. Minseok had just smiled so blindingly the first time Sehun did it without being asked that he just kept coming back. They didn’t always have sex, but usually did—one way or another—and it surprised Sehun just how much Minseok _talked_ during sex, with how quiet he was otherwise. It felt extra special, to be under the full weight of his attention and his words, all for Sehun. 

He also discovered that the hard plastic of the tub left dark, angry bruises on his knees if he knelt on it long and hard enough, and though Minseok brushed concerned fingers over the sore ache, Sehun cherished the marks. They were far easier to pass off in public, but no less meaningful to him than Jongdae’s had been. 

As eager as he was to show them off, his stomach still swooped as he was handed his third outfit change for the photoshoot that was steadily eating up the entire day. It had shorts: suspiciously tiny and a deep, slick black. Sehun worried his bottom lip as he imagined the look of his bruised up knees below the hems. 

The shorts were just structured enough to fall shy of looking like spandex, but they were short and snug, especially across his ass. “Are these the right size?” Sehun called to the noona in charge of his wardrobe. 

She darted around him, fingertips cool and steady as she checked the length and drape of the fabric. “Yep, they’re perfect, now get out of that shirt so I can help you into the top.” 

Sehun pulled his undershirt off with a crooked shrug, emerging from the cotton with a start as his noona immediately shuttled him into the soft hug of a lush fur coat. 

“Wh—seriously?” Sehun sputtered, rushing to shove his bare arms into the sleeves and repressing a shiver at the slick softness of cool fur against his skin. It was gorgeous, a bright rich silver that caught the light and then bled into a warm chestnut undercoat. 

“Yes seriously, and don’t even breathe on it, it’s worth more than you want to know,” she muttered, once again circling around him and checking the garment’s fit. 

Sehun gulped, unable to stop himself from rolling his shoulders just to feel the weight of the fur slip against him again and again. 

“Come on, jewelry.” She led him over to their station and began pulling small silver hoops and chains from a tray bearing his name, then oh so gently pinching them around the shell of each ear. 

Sehun tried to sit as still as he could and tucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he peered down at his banged up knees. He waited for a pause in her work before asking “Noona . . . what about my knees?” 

“Hmm?” She peered around to see. “Oh, make-up can cover it if they want.” 

He just nodded, tilting his head to accommodate. He wouldn’t mention it again. 

“A-and my bracelet?” 

“Keep it, it matches everything and you can use all the help you can get here.” 

Sehun wasn’t sure what that meant, but quickly found out once he returned to the set, slippered feet padding along the cold flooring. Tao was the first to ambush him, latching on to his shoulders with a moan of envy. 

“Oh my goddddd.” Tao planted his face into Sehun’s chest, wiggling and Sehun yelped, shoving at his shoulders. 

“Don’t, you’ll fuck it up!” Sehun hissed, twisting away from Tao as best he could. “I’m the one that will get in trouble!” 

“It’s fox fur Hun-ah.” Tao withdrew, rolling his eyes. “You better enjoy this, for both of us.”

Sehun rolled his eyes right back at Tao, smiling and tucking his chin down into the thick collar. “It feels amazing.”

“You look like such a slut.” 

“Ex-excuse me?!”

“What, it suits you!” 

Sehun sputtered, his ears burning hot and making him want to rub at them but he couldn’t, not with the pairs of hoops pinched into them, dripping with delicate chains. He looked down. Took it all in. “I . . . I like the coat. It’s so soft.” 

Tao’s smile was wide but his lips closed, like he couldn’t quite trust himself not to laugh otherwise, but his eyes were squished up, happy and fond. 

In the end the shoot finished smoothly. Sehun draped his limbs over leather couches and made eyes at the camera, his bare toes curling against the cushions’ seams as he turned and arched, nuzzling into the coat with a shy smile. 

It wasn’t until he reached up to brush his fingers over his lip gloss, pouting at the fuzzies stuck there, that the photographer noticed his bracelet, his collar. 

“Ohh, keep your hand up, Sehun-sshi, let me get your Love Bracelet” she directed, leaning in to capture the shine of the white gold. “That’s it, push his sleeve down just a touch.”

Sehun let himself be adjusted and posed, thoroughly used to it by now, while he felt his heart start to thud thickly in his chest. It was thrilling, stunningly so for a few moments, before a bone deep kind of satisfaction curled up from the pit of his stomach. 

The world would see this, see his bruised knees and his collar, and even though they wouldn’t know what it meant, it still felt like he was shouting his claim to the masses. It had his eyes slitting darker, the camera shutter fluttering frantically as he rolled his shoulders, arched his back and worked it, soaking in the praise the photographer rained over him. 

-

“You looked like you enjoyed that.” 

Yixing had already finished changing, his hair brushed out dark and soft, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. He pressed against Sehun’s side and met his eyes in the mirror of Sehun’s station. 

“It felt good,” Sehun said with a shrug, not bothering to even attempt mincing words with Yixing. 

He’d changed quickly out of the fur and shorts, but Sehun was fiddling slowly with the little silver hoops, teasing them against his skin and doing a terrible job of stripping quickly out of them so they could get going. Yixing looked thoughtful and tired, which was not at all unusual, so Sehun continued his longing touches, content to have Yixing’s presence close. 

“You looked good,” Yixing agreed on an inhale, turning to pet soft fingertips over Sehun’s cheek and jaw before tapping lightly on the shiny curve of one hoop. “These . . . these looked especially good on you though.” 

Sehun’s spine straightened and he stretched up into the praise, tilting his head so Yixing could look at the three hoops pinched high on his cartilage. “I wish I could keep them,” he confessed, licking over his lips and letting his hands drop to his lap. 

Yixing hummed, plucking gently at the first loop and dragging it in a slow pinch off Sehun’s lobe. It stung a little, and Sehun sat back with a huff. Yixing was quiet as he worked, doing what Sehun really, really hadn’t wanted to. It didn’t feel like a kindness until he was done though, tipping the rings into Sehun’s tray with a tinkle and turning to face him. 

“Sehunnie, have you ever thought about getting real ones?” 

The question slammed against Sehun’s chest, pushing his breath out in a whoosh before he quite knew why. “No, not really, no one in K— “ 

Sehun watched, frantic realization dawning bright through him as Yixing’s mouth curved into a smile. “You could match with us, if you wanted.” 

There was something hot and urgent pushing through him, needy, and instantly, sharply resolved: he wanted this. Desperately. Yixing, Minseok, Jongdae, Taozi—all of them. He could have this; he could match with all of them. His eyes fixed hard and frozen on Yixing’s face, before darting over to his earlobes where—sure enough—pretty, delicate gold hoops shone. 

“ _Please!”_ He blurted it out too high and loud, embarrassed as a few eyes flitted their way. “Please, gege, I want that.” 

His head was rushing with it already and Yixing just smiled, soft and beautiful and indulgent as he reached out to swipe his fingertips over Sehun’s lips in a gesture just for Sehun, an ‘I’d kiss you right now if I could’. 

Sehun nodded in agreement, parting his lips and sneaking his tongue out to brush against the pretty sharp curves of Yixing’s fingernails, wanting. 

-

It was two full weeks before Sehun managed to wheedle something resembling begrudging acceptance from his manager, and another week after that before they had an afternoon free for the trip to the piercer. 

The interim was a poorly executed practice in patience for Sehun, and he spent most of his free time with his sharp chin hooked over Yixing’s shoulder, applying lips and teeth and tongue to his skin. He paid special attention to the pretty gold hoops Yixing was favoring, whining about how he couldn’t wait to try them. Couldn’t wait to match. 

“Do you think Jongdae hyung will start wearing his again?” Sehun asked, peering down at Jongdae’s desk where sets of studs sparkled from their black velvety home, neglected for months. Sehun vaguely thought back to the last time he’d seen Jongdae wear his earrings, but it was hazy. 

Yixing hummed, the noise muffled from where his face was smushed into a sleeping Minseok’s ribs, tangled on Minseok’s bed while they waited for Jongdae. “Once you have yours?” 

Sehun felt his cheeks tingling, the obviousness of his question catching up to him. “Just . . . whenever.” 

“Maybe, you could ask him,” Yixing yawned, his accent slipping through on his words. 

“Ask him if he’s gonna? Or ask him to do it,” Sehun huffed, shifting on his feet. He was done looking at Jongdae’s desk, but didn’t want to turn around right then. 

Yixing just grunted sleepily, making a needy little noise that had Sehun relenting instantly, turning to clamber back into the bed, pressing against the hand Yixing had extended for him. 

Between them, Minseok’s small mouth popped open with a little huff of breath, but he stayed deeply asleep. He’d pushed hard at practice and then at the gym, and Sehun smiled fondly, resisting the urge to stick a finger in the little pucker of his hyung’s mouth. 

Yixing’s blinks were growing comically long and heavy, peering over Minseok’s chest at Sehun and his heart felt absurdly bright, taking over his entire chest with warmth. 

“Just sleep gege, Jongdae-hyung will wake us up when he gets home,” Sehun whispered, his words soft and round. There was a shadow of disappointment under Sehun’s ribs— they so rarely got time all together, the four of them and he had hoped… but they were exhausted. Sehun had no problem asking for what he wanted, but he resolved himself to enjoy what he had, pushing the longing in his gut down.

Yixing nodded a little, tucking more firmly under Minseok’s arm and reaching over until he could brush his thumb over Sehun’s mouth, nudging at his lips. Sehun had to tilt his neck funny to peer down at Yixing’s wrist to assess the marks he’d been leaving there. 

His gege didn’t like wearing necklaces—his neck too sensitive—so when Minseok passed along Sehun’s key it got tucked into Yixing’s pockets instead. Sehun had pouted long and hard enough about not being able to _see it,_ that one evening when they were snuggling and a few of Yixing’s fingers were lodged thick in Sehun’s mouth, he suggested Sehun leave a mark he _could_ see. 

Now though, the last of the splotchy little hickeys he’d needled into Yixing’s wrist were nearly gone and Sehun’s brows pinched together. He pursed his lips into a quick kiss to Yixing’s thumb, reaching up to position his wrist in front of his mouth instead. Yixing made a happy little noise, his arm going limp and heavy in Sehun’s grip. 

Sehun set his teeth gently against the bones of Yixing’s wrist, mouthing around them carefully before rolling his tongue out to swipe over the soft curve of his inner wrist. He hummed happily, enjoying getting the salty soft skin wet enough to slide his lips against it. 

He loved this, and didn’t hold back his smile, pressing his teeth to Yixing’s skin in sharp, smiling little kisses up to the heel of Yixing’s hand. He found the bump there and attached his lips to it in a hard suck, edging his teeth against the tougher skin harder than he’d dare against Yixing’s wrist. 

Yixing’s fingers twitched against Sehun’s cheeks and Sehun pulled back to see the little bloom of bright red, dotted with darker spots that would stick around a little longer, a pleased little rumble in his throat. 

Sehun worked his way back down to Yixing’s wrist, tonguing at the tendons there, setting his teeth against them gently before huffing in a breath and puckering his little mouth to suck hard and long over them. It has his palate throbbing by the time he was satisfied, popping wetly off the skin, licking appraisingly over the mark. It was dark, dotted through with purple and red and gorgeously, perfectly claiming. Sehun pressed a series of short little kisses to it before letting Yixing’s hand drop heavily to his chest. 

The weight of it was soothing, warm and grounding and Sehun didn’t even mean to fall asleep, but the next thing he knew an elbow was digging into his waist as Jongdae clambered over top of them, flopping onto Minseok’s chest. 

“G’night,” Jongdae mumbled, all four of his limbs spread to the max to cover Sehun and Yixing too. 

Sehun blinked blearily, shifting his shoulder under the extra weight and turning to nuzzle his head against Jongdae’s arm with a little grunt. 

Jongdae’s palm cupped clumsily over his head, fingers threading through his hair and staying there in a protective clutch. He smelled sweaty and sharp, the kind that came from live interviews and vocal assessments. Sehun mumbled back “Night hyung,” the words thick and slow off his tongue. 

There’d be time later for sex, to be filled up until he couldn’t breathe, full to overflowing with this— with his hyungs and this warm clutch of belonging. 

-

The taxi ride to the piercer was agonizingly slow. Sehun fidgeted the whole way, cycling between checking his phone, pulling Yixing’s hands into his lap, and staring unseeing out the window. He’d asked Tao the night before what it felt like, if it hurt, if it didn’t. He’d just cooed and reached up to pinch at Sehun’s lobes, sharp and quick. 

He wasn’t scared, really, but the weeks of waiting on top of such a sharp want had his stomach flipping as it finally, _finally_ drew near. 

“We’re a little early, but that’s good” Yixing said lowly, after Sehun checked the time again. 

Sehun keened out a whine, flopping over the seat to rest his head on Yixing’s shoulder. Now that his nerves were out in the open, he may as well express them properly. 

Yixing petted through his short messy hair. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Sehun shook his head, nuzzling further into Yixing’s neck. “I’m okay, just. Nervous.” 

“I’ll make sure everything goes perfectly and it’ll be over before you know it.” 

Sehun’s stomach unclenched a little and he sagged even more weight onto Yixing’s shoulder. 

When they finally rolled to a stop, Sehun didn’t recognize the neighborhood they were in, but he followed close to Yixing’s side as he led them down the block, turning towards an unmarked entryway that looked more like an officetel than a piercing parlor. 

“Hmm, Taozi got us in here—this is where he likes to come,” Yixing said, answering Sehun’s silent question as they were buzzed in through the clean glass door. It was quiet inside, cool and empty hallways that Yixing led them through, following little plaques on the corners. Sehun gripped at his wrist, fingers pressing against the mark there all the way down the hall until Yixing made a pleased little “Ahh, here,” looking up at the soft neon glow of a blue dew drop above an otherwise unmarked door. 

Inside, it was richly warm after the cool impersonality of the building, and Sehun peered around the small space. There were cases of jewelry dotted between happy looking plants, and weirdly out of focus black and white photographs of metal on skin decorated the warm yellow walls. It was hard to imagine Tao picking this place, but he smiled picturing it, following Yixing to the counter. 

“Welcome, you must be our 12:30?” The person behind the counter was gorgeous, all perfect sharp eyeliner and soft wisps of dyed hair curling periwinkle around their cheekbones. “Zhang Yixing?” Their eyes flitted between them, sharp looking fingernails catching at a few sheets of paper on the counter.

Yixing smiled warmly “Yes, that’s me, but we’re here for Sehun.” He tilted his head over to Sehun, sounding proud and indulgent enough that Sehun blushed a little. 

“That’s right,” they snapped their fingers together, a warm smile taking over their face. “And it’s your first time, isn’t it?” they passed a few waivers and information sheets to Yixing with a pen. 

“Yes, thank you,” Sehun replied, bowing a little, feeling unsure for a moment. 

“Zitao has mentioned you a few times, are you excited?” 

Sehun’s head snapped up at the mention of Tao, his mouth open. “You know Tao?”

Their nose scrunched up in a loud giggle, showing off wide straight teeth. “Yeah, he comes in all the time. I’m Iseul.”

“Nice . . . to meet you.” Sehun blinked a little dumbly, looking back to where Yixing had retreated to a worn looking couch to fill out the paperwork. 

“Do you have anything in mind, once your lobes are healed up?” Iseul stepped out from behind the counter, nodding Sehun towards a few cases of earrings before he could even answer. 

Sehun’s hindbrain took a nose dive, the image of Minseok’s teeth tugging on Yixing’s gold hoops flashing through him violently. “Not really, I like hoops,” he croaked, coming to a stop in front of a case. 

“Hmmm, and white gold, I’m guessing?” Iseul said, eyes coming down to dart between his face and the band of his collar visible beyond the cuff of his sweatshirt. 

Sehun just nodded, fingers tucking under his bracelet and letting it soothe him a little. 

“What about these?” Iseul was holding up thick, flat hoops, white gold edged in black. “Zitao has the opposite version, black with white gold.” 

Sehun recognized them right away, a small smile pulling his mouth crooked as he leaned in to peer at them. “They’re nice.” 

“Hmm,” Iseul held them up next to Sehun’s face, a little crease forming between their brows. “Maybe something a little more delicate, you have such pretty features.” 

Sehun made a soft noise of agreement, shuffling forward to peer curiously into the case with Iseul. 

By the time Yixing was finished and Sehun had set aside of pair of pretty white gold hoops that matched his bracelet, he was actually excited, bouncing a little as Iseul led them back into a small piercing room. 

Sitting in the chair, Sehun’s stomach swooped excitedly and he looked automatically up to Yixing, flipping his hand palm up in a request for contact. Yixing tucked close, leaning his hip against the chair and lacing his fingers with Sehun’s tightly. 

Iseul was pulling supplies onto a small metal tray and it wasn’t until they sat down on a tall stool and snapped on a pair of latex gloves that Sehun realized there wasn’t anyone else and relaxed a little. 

“You all ready?” they asked, eyes soft, the question sounding sincere, like Sehun could actually ask for time if he wanted. 

“Yeah, ready,” Sehun replied, his mouth pursing as he swallowed, steeling himself a little. 

It happened so fast after that: a series of sensations undercut with the low soothing narration of Iseul’s actions, with Yixing’s warm palm pressed tight to his own sweaty one. 

They started on his right side, opposite from Yixing. The swipe of disinfectant was cold, then a pause as Iseul took a minute to mark the perfect spot, passing Sehun a mirror so he could see, and then the hot prick of something sharp followed by a tug, and that was that. Sehun let out a breath, feeling a warm throb in his lobe as Iseul replaced the needle with a straight little barbell.

“How’s that feel, baby?” 

Yixing’s voice sounded a little fuzzy through the rush in Sehun’s ears and he turned to blink at Yixing, licking his lips. 

“Good, it’s good,” he mumbled, focused on the heavy warmth radiating from his lobe, the way it was sliding straight down his spine to pool in his belly. 

He was ready for the second one, the punch of the needle pressing his breath out in a stuttered rush, fingers flexing into Yixing’s slow and hard. 

“If I had candies for good behavior I’d give you one. You did perfectly Sehun-sshi,” Iseul said, voice teasing and full of their sweet smile as they stripped off their gloves and cleaned up the tray. 

There was a tight buzz under Sehun’s skin and he tried to focus enough to parse out what Iseul was saying but it was so hard when all he wanted was to see and touch and feel his new piercings. 

“Sehunnie.” 

Yixing’s hands were warm on his cheeks and Sehun let Yixing tip his face up, watching as Yixing’s dimple appeared, smiling back reflexively. “You look gorgeous, they’re beautiful on you.” 

A little moan slipped from Sehun’s throat and he turned hot cheeks into Yixing’s hand, feeling confused and a little strung out, wanting but not knowing what. 

“I can get you ready to go, if you want to stay with him.” 

Yixing turned away to pull out his wallet, passing over his card with a thankful smile and a little bow. “Thank you so much, we’ll be out in a minute.” 

Sehun pushed himself up from his chair and plastered himself to Yixing’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling in, taking advantage of his height to wrap himself around Yixing. Bumping his fresh piercings had him gasping a little and Yixing tutted, drawing back, “Careful Sehunnie.”

Sehun just scrunched up his face and nuzzled back in harder, shivering hard at the feeling. Yixing laughed, twisting to press a few little kisses to Sehun’s neck. “Let’s get you home, yeah?” 

It wasn’t until Iseul was passing Sehun a bag with care instructions, supplies, and a few little wrapped up jewelry boxes as they exchanged warm goodbyes that Sehun realized he hadn’t even gotten to look at his new piercings yet. 

“Why wasn’t there a mirror!” he huffed, voice a little too loud as the adrenaline caught up to him and he followed Yixing back out the cold hallway. 

“There were several, you were just distracted,” Yixing replied, his chin tucked in as he peered down at his phone, tapping at the keyboard. 

Sehun pursed his mouth into a frown, his own phone on mandatory Do Not Disturb mode for dates. 

“I thought I’d ask Jongdae to pick us up.” Yixing’s voice was light, but there was something sharp and mischievous in the glint of his eyes, so Sehun agreed immediately. 

Jongdae had bought a shiny new car, white and curvy, somehow managing to look like a housewife sedan while also bearing the spiked Maserati emblem and a V6 turbo diesel engine. He loved to show it off, and hadn’t quite gotten past the thrill of freedom it afforded him enough to start turning down requests for rides. Sehun was sure it’d happen soon. 

When they popped back onto the street, Jongdae was idling squarely in front of the door, the thickly tinted windows cracked just enough that they could see him wave from the driver’s seat. 

“Wow, that was fast,” Sehun muttered, automatically pulling the backseat door open to leave the front open for his gege. 

“He was waiting,” Yixing replied close behind him, nudging Sehun into sliding further across the leather seat so he could slip into the backseat too. 

“Oh so I’m chauffeuring am I,” Jongdae teased, turning in his seat to grin back at them.

“Thanks for picking us up, Chenchen.” Yixing reached over to buckle himself in. “I want to get Sehunnie home quickly.” 

Sehun watched Jongdae’s face, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, as Jongdae’s eyes roved over to his new piercings. 

Jongdae looked a little awed, hungry and surprised about it, like he wasn’t expecting this to mean anything to him. It had Sehun’s heart fluttering in his chest. 

“How’s it feel, Sehun?” Jongdae finally asked, voice tight and eyes dark. 

Sehun let himself melt into the molded leather seats, fingers gripping at the seams, the ache of his fresh piercings pouring down his spine again. “Hot.” 

Yixing’s fingertips tracing up the seam of his jeans had Sehun jerking, whipping his head around to watch. Everything felt so sensitive and tense, his skin flushed and rippling at the ticklish sensation. “Gege— “ Sehun started, brows pinching down. 

“It’s okay now, Jongdae will drive us home.” Yixing reached out, hooking his hand under Sehun’s thigh and wrapping the other around his bicep to pull him closer. 

Sehun went easily, crawling into Yixing’s lap to seal their mouths together with a high groan. Yixing’s mouth was slow and yielding, his bottom lip curving under Sehun’s in a way that had him wanting to grind their hips together already. 

From the driver’s seat, Jongdae let out a sharp bark of laughter. “I suppose I earned this.” 

Yixing’s long fingers squeezed tight around Sehun’s thighs, before breaking their kiss and leaning over to reply, “You did, Chenchen, but— “ 

Sehun frowned at the interruption, dropping his mouth to Yixing’s neck and scraping his teeth along the arch of tendon and making Yixing’s breath stutter into a moan. 

“But—we’re probably even, after this,” Yixing finished, mouth open and panting, eyes glinting. 

Sehun wasn’t sure what this was about but he was done with it, and he latched his lips onto Yixing’s collar bone and sucked, hard, grinding forward in his lap. 

Yixing yelped, his hips jumping up powerfully into Sehun’s, jostling him, and Sehun ducked back in for another kiss. 

Around them, the car lurched into motion, Jongdae pulling quickly out into traffic. There was no way anyone would be able to see them with how darkly the windows were tinted, but it still sent a thrill shooting through him. 

Underneath him, Yixing was working on curling his fingers up under Sehun’s sweatshirt, petting at the skin over his lower back and hips and Sehun arched his back, encouraging the touch.

“You’re so pretty, so pretty,” Yixing mumbled, fitting his hands around Sehun’s narrow little waist and using the leverage to rock them together. Sehun was hard, the tight wrap of his jeans uncomfortable as he wiggled and shifted so he could feel where Yixing’s own hardness was trapped. 

Once he felt it, the hard hot line of Yixing’s dick, his mind was set. Sehun wiggled free of Yixing’s grip, licking over his lips and crawling awkwardly over so he could kneel on the seat next to him, hands unbuttoning Yixing’s jeans quickly and pulling them open. “Come on, I wanna taste,” he whined, tugging at the fabric. 

When he looked up, Yixing’s eyes were fixed forward where he met Jongdae’s in the rear view mirror, his mouth curled into a lazy grin. “Okay, okay, here,” Yixing pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, one hand going automatically to fist over his half-hard length. 

“No, no let me do it,” Sehun pouted, leaning down on his elbows so he could fit the crooked littlepucker of his mouth over the slit of Yixing’s dick. The familiar taste had him groaning, cheeks flushing up as he laved his tongue through the shiny-salty precome.

Yixing’s hand squeezed around the base while Sehun worked his mouth over the head, swirling licks and sucks over the hard ridge, letting it catch between his lips on every bob. Suddenly the deep purr of the diesel engine revved up, and Sehun choked on a moan, the speed of the car pressing him back as he struggled to fit as much of Yixing’s dick as he could into his mouth. 

“F-fuck,” Yixing panted, his hips trembling a bit as Jongdae eased them onto the freeway. 

Sehun finally felt the rough pads of Yixing’s fingers with his lips, stretching to lap at them, getting everything messy and wet. His body was thrumming with exhilaration, the feel of the car, of Yixing under him, the fresh throb of his piercings all compiling to have Sehun desperate for his gege. 

Yixing let out a harsh breath, his fingertips coming up to slide around the stretch of Sehun’s lips, then up over his jaw in a cool wet trail. Sehun furrowed his brow, so focused on trying to work more of Yixing’s length into the slow bob of his mouth that the first touch to his earrings had him jolting, gagging on the thickness of Yixing’s dick against his throat. 

It was overwhelmingly hot, and he nodded frantically, turning to peer up at Yixing thinking _‘Again, please again’._

Yixing nodded back a little, reaching back up and even though Sehun was prepared this time, the stinging heat that bolted through him at Yixing’s little tug overwhelmed him entirely.

“Sehunnie, fuck, that’s so hot— “ Yixing mewled, high and sounding desperate too. 

Sehun just moaned in reply, redoubling his efforts, wanting to earn more of that hot pleasure-pain, those sweet words. The car slowed down around them, pulling Sehun forward on the seat, and Jongdae maneuvered them towards their dorm. “Five minutes,” he called back, voice clipped.

In the end, Jongdae had to drive around the block three times before they were finished. Sehun regretfully relinquishing his hot mouthful of Yixing’s come into Yixing’s waiting palm so he could use it to jerk Sehun off quickly. 

It took Sehun another five minutes, sitting hazy and fucked out in the dark parking garage, before he was finished licking Yixing’s hand clean of their combined mess. Jongdae twisted in his seat, eyes sharp on Sehun as he flicked his pink little tongue between Yixing’s fingers, down his palm and around his wrist. 

If anyone noticed the Sehun’s raw red mouth and sweat-messy hair when they returned to the dorm, they didn’t mention it in favor of cooing over the little silver balls shining at each earlobe. 

-

They had new choreo, which meant they were about to have new tracks, and a comeback wasn’t far off, and life would deteriorate into a rush of just surviving. Sehun tucked himself into the back of the van they started using again when their schedules synched up for comebacks, Tao hot on his heels. 

The new dance was fun, and Sehun found himself turning over the moves in his head as he sat down, feeling kind of excited about how well his body had taken to them after only a few practices. It was all hard angles, elbows and knees everywhere, and his long limbs ate it up easily, not yet bogged down with exhaustion.

Tao settled in next to him, tucked close enough that their thighs pressed together, his bag stuffed between his feet. Sehun leaned into him, pushing disconnected earbuds into his ears to muffle the clamor and letting his eyes close, head tipping over onto Tao’s shoulder. 

A little tap against his cheek roused him from his dark, floaty half-sleep and he squinted open an eye as Tao pulled out one of his earbuds. 

“Sehun-ah, wake up a second,” Tao whispered the words right into his ear, his bottom lip brushing against Sehun’s cheek. 

“Hmm?” 

“I have something for you, look!” 

Sehun straightened up a little, the practice of quickly blinking sleep from his eyes familar. Tao held a little black box in his hand, a big crooked smile on his face as he held it out to Sehun. 

“Happy three weeks, Hun-ah!” 

Sehun’s brow pinched down while his big, sleep clumsy hands scooped up the box. “Three weeks of what?” he mumbled, tongue thick and lispy in his mouth. 

“Here, just— “ Tao reached over, brushing away Sehun’s sleepy slow fingers and prying up the lid himself.

Inside were two earrings, yellow gold and sparklingly delicate. Sehun’s breath hitched, reaching out to brush a fingertip against the little diamonds, encased in gold and dangling free from a sweet little post. They were gorgeous, more than Sehun could quite comprehend at that moment, doubly so because they were _Tao’s._

“Are these?” Sehun started, eyes flicking wide up to Tao’s. “Yours?”

“I thought—no, I thought we could match too,” Tao said, cheeks blushed up dark, his fingers kneading catlike and nervous in Sehun’s thigh. “Now that you can change your barbells out, I mean.” 

Three weeks. That’s right, three weeks since Yixing had taken him to get his ears pierced. 

Pure white-hot happiness bloomed in Sehun’s chest, realizing that Tao had bought him a new, matching set of his very favorite earrings and he let out a strangled little whine, pitching himself forward into Tao’s chest. 

“I love it I love it, thank you,” he mumbled, lips pressed against the soft skin of Tao’s neck, wanting to kiss him but not quite knowing how. Under him, Tao felt like he was vibrating and Sehun paused, then pressed a small, careful little kiss to his throat. 

Tao gasped, high and quiet, but Sehun was tucked close enough to hear it clearly, sending warmth spreading to the tips of his toes. Sehun could feel Tao’s breath ruffling his hair and he didn’t want to move, but he desperately wanted to see his new earrings, wanted to see Tao’s face.

“Can’t you guys wait until we get home?” Baekhyun was twisted in his seat, peering back at them with a wide smile. 

Sehun jerked away from Tao a little, frowning. “Shut up hyung, it’s not like you aren’t literally always trying to sit on Chanyeol’s dick.” 

Above him Tao giggled a little, maneuvering an arm across Sehun’s shoulders and tucking him close to his side. Sehun pulled a little face at Baekhyun before pointedly turning his nose up and tucking back into the warmth of Tao’s arms. 

“When we get home, I wanna try them on, just a little.”

That night when Sehun slunk back to his room, a reflexive little smile on his face as his new earrings swayed with his steps, bumping against his jaw ever so slightly, it was to find Junmyeon tucked into Jongin’s bunk, his hands petting slowly through Jongin’s hair. 

Sehun paused at the door, carefully pressing it closed as Junmyeon raised a finger up to his lips. Jongin looked small, curled up tight with his head on a pillow in Junmyeon’s lap. Sehun worried his bottom lip between his teeth, remembering with a sinking heart that new choreo also meant Jongin working himself to extremes, over and over and over.

Junmyeon was quiet, a hand resting on Jongin’s waist, as he watched Sehun get ready for bed, and gestured him close when Sehun paused at the little ladder that led up to his bunk. 

Sehun knelt carefully onto the mattress, trying not to jostle Jongin too badly as he settled in. 

“S’ he okay?” Sehun whispered, pressing his hip and thigh against Jongin’s back. 

Junmyeon’s smile was a little hard, his hand petting softly over Jongin’s hip. “Yeah, yeah he’ll be fine, don’t worry.” 

Sehun nodded, stifling a yawn that had his eyes watering. 

“You have quite the little collection going,” Junmyeon said, smiling playfully and nodding to Sehun’s earrings. 

Sehun ducked his chin, feeling his neck heat up, really not knowing how to respond to that. 

Junmyeon’s fingers were warm against his wrist. “I’m glad they’re spoiling you, Sehunnie.” 

“It’s— “ Sehun’s voice caught. _More than that, complicated._ He wanted Junmyeon to understand, but the words weren’t coming. “It’s important, not just—it’s not just about _me.”_

Junmyeon made a soft listening noise, his eyes fixed down where he was still stroking through Jongin’s hair. 

“I think . . . it holds us all together,” Sehun whispered, a sick burst of adrenaline cold down his back at saying it out loud. “The rest of us, at least. I think it’s better, it feels better this way.” 

Sehun’s ears were rushing and he felt skinned open, suddenly more bare and raw than if he’d stripped. Junmyeon’s hands stilled and when Sehun risked a glance, there was something too close to pity for Sehun’s liking there. Sehun stiffened, biting deep into his lip. 

“Oh Sehunnie . . . it’s hard, isn’t it?” Both of Junmyeon’s hands were on his skin then, tugging gently and Sehun followed because he didn’t know what else to do, spooning up behind Jongin and resting his head in Junmyeon’s lap too. “It’s hard to hold that much.” 

Sehun let out a shuddering breath. They didn’t talk about it often, mostly because they couldn’t at all for so long: that they used to be twelve. He nodded a little, Jongin’s hair tickling his nose. 

They talked for a long time, little half whispers of thoughts traded and polished, quiet until Jongin twisted around to rearrange them, voice a thick rasp as he told them to move. Three people in a twin sized bunk was a squeeze, but they managed it, smushed tightly together until Sehun’s hoarse little whispers turned to giggles turned to yawns and he dozed off. With a few fingers tucked under his collar and Tao’s earrings against his skin, his chest felt lighter than he’d thought possible in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! hmu here or on [ tumblr ](http://kpoophell.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk about it!
> 
> The last installment is almost done, so I can wrap up this mess soon so... stick around for.. a lot of . dicks. at once? if thats ur thing. 
> 
> Title refers to a measure of gold that is 12oz to a pound /sniffLES GROSSLY about ot12
> 
> [ sehuns fur coat ](http://kaufmanfurs.com/gallery/albums/userpics/10001/Blue_Iris_Mens_Bomber_Jacket.jpg)
> 
> one time jongdae mentioned super offhandedly that he bought a car and that it was white w a 3.0L diesel engine and so naturally mika did some frankly remarkable detective work and turns out Maserati is one of the top diesel car imports in skr so it's official chens got a [ Maserati Ghibli Diesel ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/2Q6dJ-RKuBA/maxresdefault.jpg) honestly its so ugly and it suits him perfectly. and despite the v6 tubro diesel engine the hp is like.... 275 pfFFFFFFFFF


End file.
